coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 364 (8th June 1964)
Plot Emily keeps her hair appointment with Val but is eventually pleased about the end result. Val is sulky with Ken, still annoyed about his party with the strippers. Concepta is equally angry and is short with Irma when she makes light of the matter. Emily buys food for her meal, including escalopes of veal. Charlie's pigeons have returned. With Ena due back soon from visiting Vera, he questions Minnie as to what she is like, having been warned by so many people about her. Minnie does a very good impression of her to convey to Charlie what he is in for and he is somewhat taken aback. Lucille is amused at Harry's escapade with the strippers. With Annie in Derby, Albert helps Jack with jobs behind the bar. Irma suggests he takes her on in the evenings to assist as well. Mr Papagopolous rings Gamma Garments to summon Swindley to an evening meeting but Emily intercepts the call and says he has a previous engagement, keeping the matter from her manager. At 6.00pm she tries to bustle Minnie out of the shop so she can prepare the meal. Lucille wants to go blonde. Dennis thinks he has a talent for hair fashions and is taken with the idea when Val mentions that all the top stylists are men. In her new dress, Emily has prepared an elaborate candlelit meal. Swindley arrives and she plays classical tranquil music to set a peaceful mood, though she remains on edge. Swindley is delighted with the choice of menu, saying that they appear to have identical tastes. Dennis asks Irma's advice and she confirms she prefers to have her hair done by men. Jack is rushed off his feet and takes Irma on. Val berates Charlie for leading Ken and Harry astray. He buys her a drink to get round her. The meal ends and Emily turns the conversation round to combating loneliness. As he agrees with her points, she suggests that she and Swindley have a "nuptial agreement". Finally understanding what she means, Swindley runs out of the flat in a blind panic. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Irma - Sandra Gough *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Yard *9 Coronation Street - Front room *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments *Emily Nugent's flat - Living room and landing Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. It then changes to a series of six captions of Emily Nugent having her hair done in stages by Valerie Barlow before dissolving to the opening scene in the salon of the front room of 9 Coronation Street. *This episode carried no cast credits, only production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The day after the night before for the party-goers, and Swindley dines with Miss Nugent *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,236,000 homes (1st place). Category:1964 episodes